Snow Day
by Sparkling.Pink.Headphones
Summary: Nick has never experienced a snow day. Jeff shows him how much fun the pair can have. Fluff ensues. Prompt from Niff Week.


**A/N:**_ Prepare yourself for more fluff! Goodness, I don't usually write this much fluff. I'm such an angsty writer, you don't even know._

* * *

"Nick, wake up!" Jeff nudged his friend awake, opening the curtains in their Dalton dorm room.

Nick grudgingly opened one of his eyes, closing it immediately from the blinding light from the outside. "Jeff," he croaked, "it's Saturday. Why are you waking me up at…" he checked his clock, "7 in the morning on a Saturday?"

Jeff jumped on top of Nick and lay on him, causing Nick to open his eyes and blush from the sudden closeness of his best friend…well, best friend/crush, "because…it's snowing outside."

Nick's body shot upright, dumping his friend onto the floor, and looked through the window to see everything covered in a sheet of white.

"Ow…" Jeff rubbed his backside from the impact on the floor. But Nick didn't notice. He got up from his bed and made his way over to the window. Literally everything was covered in snow. And snowflakes were still falling.

"Wow…it's beautiful," Nick stared in awe at the glorious sight outside his room.

Jeff stood up and walked over to Nick, "Dude, you're acting like you've never seen snow before."

He looked at Jeff hesitantly, "Um…actually…"

"You've never seen snow before?" Jeff exclaimed with surprise, "How can you live in Ohio and have not seen snow before?"

"My family and I always take a vacation to Southern California every winter to visit my grandmother. I've never really been this close to snow before…" he looked back out the window to gaze at the beauty of his surroundings.

Suddenly, Nick felt himself being tugged backwards. He turned to see Jeff leading him towards the closet, grabbing two heavy coats, some gloves, and boots.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

Jeff handed him a coat and a pair of gloves, "We're going outside."

"In our pajamas? Shouldn't we at least wear something warmer?"

"You can change if you want," Jeff headed towards the door, "but I'm gonna go outside and enjoy the snow as much as I can." He pulled on his coat on and walked into the hallway. Nick debated on changing, but he didn't want to miss out on any of the fun, either. Especially if he was missing out on fun with Jeff. He pulled on his own boots and ran down the hall, pulling on his coat and gloves as he went.

He burst through the front doors and took in the experience. The air was cool and crisp; the sky was a light grey from the overcast. He could see his breath in giant puffs of steam. The snowflakes that were still falling clung to his hair. Nick was going to retreat and grab a beanie when he saw something white fly by him. He turned toward the direction it was coming from—BAM! He was hit on the shoulder with something cold.

"Gotcha!" he heard Jeff say as Nick wiped the melting ice away from his face.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Nick cried out as he ran towards Jeff, who was making another snowball.

"I'm just having a little fun, Nicky," he held the snowball in his hand, causing Nick to stop running. "I'm guessing since you've never seen snow, you've never been in a snow fight." Nick shook his head. He always wanted to play in the snow; he just never got the chance to.

Jeff handed him the snowball he made, "Now you're armed. You have to keep making snowballs and throw them at your opponent. Whoever hits their opponent the most wins the fight. But, be warned, I never lose." He gave Nick a smirk, which caused Nick to laugh.

"We'll see about that." He threw the snowball at Jeff's chest and ran as far away from him as he could.

The next hour was spent with Nick hiding behind the fountain, attempting to make snowballs, while Jeff snuck by him and plowed him with as many snowballs as he could and running away (Nick fighting back the attacks by just throwing loose snow), forcing Nick to find a new hiding spot near the fountain. Soon afterwards, Nick finally got it right and stood up, hoping to find Jeff. He didn't see anything. He circled the fountain and couldn't find a truffle of blonde hair anywhere.

Suddenly, he was being thrown to the ground by a force, and Nick's only snowball went flying. He landed on his side into the plush, cold ground, hearing the laughter from his best friend. He turned onto his back, still being pinned down by Jeff, and laughed along with him.

Jeff ducked his head until his lips were inches away from Nick's ear. "Gotcha," He whispered.

Nick's face flushed; he could blame it on the cool air, right? "Yeah…you sure did," he whispered back.

Jeff raised his head so that he was face-to-face with his best friend, and, wow, his eyelashes are really long. He saw Nick's flushed cheeks, and he felt a familiar stirring in his gut.

"Hey, Nick," he started, "there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now…"

Nick stared into his eyes, "What is it?"

Jeff didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Nick's. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, but soon Nick was kissing back, placing his hand on the back of Jeff's neck. The sensation that he felt was nothing like fireworks. It was…warm, enchanting, tingly, all wrapped in one. It was amazing.

He was taken out of his moment by the feeling of snow hitting the side of his face. He pulled back to find Nick grinning like an idiot. His hand was covered in snow.

"Hey!" he laughed, "No fair! You caught me off guard."

"Just having a little fun," Nick smiled and tugged on Jeff's pajama collar, pulling him back into another kiss.

Needless to say, Nick really loved snow days.


End file.
